Your The Only One
by HermioneRose
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Ryan and Haylie are celebrating Haylie's first Christmas in New Mexico. But, things get out of hand when there's a Christmas show held at the Lava Springs, and Sharpay's evil plan to throw Haylie off..
1. On A High Note

**Author's Note: Wow! it's been forever since I added a new story! In honor of Christmas, I'm posting new two new stories: Your The Only One (RyanxHaylie) and Holiday In Handcuffs (My first Zekepay fanfic). Happy reading, and don't forget to read and review!**

**Chapter One: On A High Note**

"Okay, Lilly, are you ready to go to Haylie's?" Ryan Evans asked a bundle in a coat, hat, mittins, scarf, and boots that was Lilly Jacobs. Today, Ryan was baby-sitting Lilly all by himself, and getting Lilly into these things were tiring, considering Lilly had to make a game out of it by running and hiding from Ryan, which took several minutes to do.

"Yeah, yeah!" Lilly stated, but it sounded like "Reah, reah!" to Ryan.

Ryan placed on his own coat, hat, and gloves, and took hold of Lilly's mittined one.

"Stay close, and don't fall because it's going to be icy." Ryan told her, with warning in his voice. Who says it was girls that needed to be protective of little kids? But, it was Wildcat gang that was protective of Lilly, and noone else, in that matter.

Today, Ryan and Lilly were going over to Haylie's to celebrate a pre-Christmas party, even though Christmas was days away, but knowing Haylie, parties were all in the rage, even if it wasn't the season to be jolly just yet.

"Ryan, what are we going to do at Haylie's?" Lilly asked. Her pink and purple scarf was hung loosely over her mouth so she could talk normally.

"Well, were going to listen to Christmas music, talk, and eat treats baked by Zeke. And I'm sure Haylie has something for you to do at her house as well." Ryan told her.

"Do you think we can all go outside and play in the snow?" Haylie asked.

"Perhaps. We can see what Haylie says." Ryan explained, but he knew that Haylie wouldn't dismiss any suggestions from Lilly.

Once they got to Haylie's house, Ryan rang the doorbell, and Haylie Anderson's voice was heard. "Just a minute!" After a few minutes, Haylie awnsered it, and she smiled at the two of them. "Sorry...we were finishing up something."

Ryan and Lilly went inside, and Haylie gazed down at Lilly. "I see you dressed her up." she replied.

"Yeah. It took me awhile, but I finally caught her and had her place on all of this stuff." he told her, as Haylie sat down to Lilly's height.

"Did Ryan help you?" she asked, grinning.

"Yeah! It was fun! I hid from him and everything!" Lilly stated.

"Well, I suppose you did a good job."

After she and Ryan helped Lilly out of her snow gear, Lilly was told to go into the livingroom with the others, and Ryan and Haylie stayed behind. Ryan noticed a mistletoe hanging from the livingroom, and he smiled.

"Did your mother plant that there, or did you?" he asked, and Haylie looked up as well.

"My mother. I told her no, but she said if I was going to have a Christmas party, a mistletoe is a must." Haylie stated, blushing, and Ryan chuckled, and gave her a small peck on the cheek before they proceeded to the livingroom.

Christmas music was softly playing, and everyone was talking among themselves, while Lilly was coloring in a coloring book from Haylie's big toy chest she kept out for Lilly for when she came. Everyone was in their usual spots: Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie were sitting in a rocking chair, Chad was actually in the chair, and Taylor was carefully perched on the arm, and Chad was sort of holding her so she wouldn't fall off, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were sitting by the fireplace, Jason Cross and Kelsi Nielsen were sitting on the couch, and Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor were sitting on the floor, where Ryan and Haylie would be sitting.

"So, what were you and the others doing before me and Lilly got here?" Ryan asked.

"We were just talking...it's nothing." Haylie responded, and she sat on the floor, and Ryan did the same.

"Sharpay was telling us that there's going to be a Christmas show at the Lava Springs this year." Gabriella told them, while Sharpay threw her a look.

"Gabriella, I don't mean to sound rude, but perhaps Haylie and Ryan should quit doing these talent shows. We all know their good enough."

Ryan looked at his sister, and he wondered what she was up to.

"Shar--" he said, but Sharpay cutted him off with a smile.

"Right, Ryan? You wouldn't be caught dead doing a Christmas show at the Lava Springs."

"But, maybe me and Haylie want to do it. It sounds like fun." Ryan stated, looking at Haylie, who was nodding.

"Yeah! I love doing holiday shows." Haylie agreed.

After that, the conversation was switched, and Ryan was left to meddle with his thoughts, not saying much. It was bad enough to have drama before a new year dawned, but if you have someone like Sharpay in your group, it wasn't going to swing like that.

When Sharpay got up to go get some more treats, Ryan decided to follow her.

"Sharpay." he explained, and Sharpay looked at him.

"What, Ryan?" she asked.

"Why did you tell me about the Christmas show just now?" he asked.

"Mother told me. I figured I could just tell you anyways." Sharpay told him coolly as she plucked a chocolate chip cookie from a plate with a Christmas tree on it.

"Sharpay..." Ryan started, but then he realized something: she was still sore that he had Haylie as a partner, and it wasn't her.

Sharpay smiled as she bit into the cookie.

"Brother, you know I'd never try to ruin your relationship with Haylie. That'd be mean." Sharpay stated, as she pushed past Ryan to go back into the livingroom.

Ryan shook his head as he followed her, but his gut still todl him that Sharpay was scheming something, innocent or not.

After everyone was getting ready to go home, Haylie stopped Ryan and Lilly.

"Do you guys want me to drive you? I certainly can do that." Haylie said, jingling her keyes infront of Ryan.

Ryan gazed down at Lilly, who was saying good-bye to the leaving guests, but still had a good grasp on Ryan's right hand.

"Sure, why not? I think Lilly would like it." Ryan replied.

Lilly looked at them under her hat.

"Like what?" she asked.

"To ride with Haylie." Ryan told her.

As they went outside, a snowflake danced in front of Ryan's vision, and he smiled, zoning out alittle.

"Ryan! You goof! Are you coming?" he heard Haylie ask.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Ryan stated.

Christmas had arrived!


	2. Christmas Is In The Air

**Author's Note: Someone told me that this chapter was the same as another story's..sorry to whomever got confused! **

**Chapter Two: Christmas Is In The Air**

At school, Haylie stopped Kelsi just as she was about to go into Ms. Darbus' classroom.

"Kelsi!" she stated, and the small girl turned around, giving Haylie a smile.

"Oh. Hey. I didn't see you there."

Haylie gave Kelsi a smile back.

"It's okay. Listen, I just wanted to know if you knew anything about the Christmas show that will be at the Lava Springs. I'm kind of interested..." she explained, and Kelsi's face lit up.

"You want to do a duet with Ryan? I can surely find a duet for you two to do together, but if not, I can make you one, and--"

Haylie laughed.

"Kelsi, I just want to know information about the show...and I don't think Ryan wants to do it." she told her.

Kelsi's face faltered.

"What do you mean? He loves performing."

"I know! It's so weird." Haylie stated.

"He has been quiet at your party. Maybe Sharpay said something that upsetted him or something."

Haylie shook her head.

"No...he didn't look upset. Just distant."

"Well, I'm sure he'll peform with you." Kelsi explained as they went into the classroom. Ms. Darbus spotted them right away, and she beckoned them over.

"Just the two girls I wanted to see!" she said, and Kelsi and Haylie looked at each other.

"Us?" Haylie asked.

"Yes, you. I assume you know about the Christmas show that's going to be held at the Lava Springs, am I right?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Sure, but--" Haylie started, but Ms. Darbus cut her off.

"Excellent! Now, Haylie, you'll be performing with Ryan like you always do, and I already talked to the director about you guys from last year, and she says she'd love to have you. And Kelsi, your going to be the pianist for the show, and will be working with Haylie and Ryan." Ms. Darbus stated.

"Um...that's great, Ms. Darbus. Thank you." Haylie said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kelsi added.

As they headed to their seats, Kelsi asked, "What all about? She never let you get a full awnser in, and she never talked to me about being the pianist!"

"Well, she just assumed, you know. You were always the pianist, and just last year, I performed with Ryan. I'll just tell her that I don't think me and Ryan will do the--"

"What?"

Ryan was looking up at them with a curious expression on his face.

"Ms. Darbus wanted to see us for the Christmas show, and--"

"But, I want to do it. Don't you?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, but the way you looked at my party..."

"It ment nothing. I want to do it with you, and I know you want to because you told us you love doing holiday shows." Ryan explained.

Haylie sighed, and she realized she was defeated. It wasn't everyday your boyfriend would say that to you, especially if it was true.

"Alright, you win." she replied, and Ryan smiled.

Auditions, she learned, were going to be led after school, so she, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor all compacted into Haylie's little blue car.

"Okay, are you sure you guys want to come with? It's only for me, Kelsi, and Ryan." Haylie stated.

"Haylie, we definately want to come with." Taylor replied.

As Haylie drove, she realized none of them have been to the Lava Springs since last summer, and that was definately a long time.

Once they arrived, they met Ryan at the front door, along with Sharpay at hand, and Haylie was certainly surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, since you brought your posse, I thought maybe Ryan would like some support." Sharpay stated, and Haylie nodded.

As long as Sharpay didn't do anything funny, Haylie was fine with her here.

They entered the auditorium where other hopefuls were waiting. Kelsi, Haylie, and Ryan went onstage, and Kelsi handed them a folder.

"SInce this is a Christmas show, I decided to do an original piece...I choose the song, Let It Snow."

"This is perfect, Kels!" Haylie stated, and Ryan nodded.

A woman around Ms. Darbus' age came over to them.

"Oh! You must be the students Celica was talking about! I'm so glad you could make it!"

The three tried not to laugh when this woman called Ms. Darbus "Celica".

"Yeah, it's good to be here." Haylie responded.

"Good. Because I want you guys to go first." the woman stated as she walked off.

"Did she say...first?" Ryan asked.

"That's what she said." Haylie said.

The other hopefuls came onstage, and the woman cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Lava Springs. My name is Ms. Farrow, and I shall be your director for the audtions, and all of the practices. I'm sure were going to have a fabulous show." Ms. Farrow said.

Kelsi, Haylie, and Ryan looked at each other.

Ms. Farrow was excately like Ms. Darbus in every way possible!

"Now, I make it very clear that if you or one of your group member is missing, sick, or simply can't make it, you need to find a replacement as soon as possible. If you don't, the show will contuine without you, and you will lose your spot. Most importantly, your replacement has to know your routine, and even if they don't, they will learn it fair enough." she contuined.

After she went through the ground rules, she annouced that Haylie and Ryan shall be performing first.

"I'm glad to have one of Celica's star pupils on board today, and I hope they make it."

Haylie, Ryan, and Kelsi went onstage, and while Kelsi went to the piano, Haylie and Ryan went into their positions.

"Okay, Ryan, Haylie. What are you going to be peforming?" Ms. Farrow asked.

"Let It Snow, the original." Ryan replied, and Kelsi started the piano.

Christmas music filled the air as Haylie began to sing.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful,

But the fire is so delightful,

And since we have no place to go,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.."

Everyone watched as Ryan spun Haylie around around, while he sang the next line.

"It doesn't show signs of stopping,

And I brought some corn for popping,

The lights are turned way down down,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.."

The lights turned down low as Haylie and Ryan got close to one another.

"When we finally say good-night,

How I'll hate to going out in the storm,

But if you really hold me tight,

All the way I'll be warm..."

When they sang the final chrous, everyone was clapping, including Ms. Farrow, and she was smiling.

"Oh, excellent! I knew Celica picked the right couple!"

Haylie smiled at Ryan, and they went backstage so the next talent could get ready.

"Do you think we got in?" she asked.

"Judging by the look on Ms. Farrow's face, I say yes!" Ryan told her as Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor came back.

"Guys, you were really excellent! Your definately going to get in!" Gabriella stated.

"Thanks, Gabby." Haylie said.

As they went out to watch the rest, Sharpay smiled.

"I'd hate to see you lose that voice of yours, Haylie. Have you decided a replacement? Because I know I can do it for you."

Haylie bit her lip, but she smiled anyways.

"Not yet, but me and Ryan will talk it over with Kelsi, but you'd make a great choice, Sharpay."

Sharpay returned her smile.

"Well, let me know." she stated, as she and Haylie went to go watch the others perform.


	3. The Replacement Problem

**Chapter Three: The Replacement Problem**

When Ryan was told that he and Haylie made the cut, he didn't know what to do first: tell Haylie and Kelsi or jump up and down.

But, he did what any guy would do, and told Haylie and Kelsi. Haylie nearly fainted, and Kelsi said she knew they could do it.

Wait...didn't they already know that?

"But, before we go into our routine, we must pick a replacement for each of you. Ryan, do you know anyone who's willing to dance with Haylie if you were absent?" Kelsi stated.

"Troy might be willing to." Ryan said, but he knew if it was for Haylie, most of the Wildcat guys would galdly jump in, even Chad, who has been known to be the worst dancer in the face of the earth.

"Okay. What about you, Haylie?" Kelsi asked, turning her attention towards the blonde girl.

"Well, Sharpay told me she would be willing..."

"Absolutely not!" Ryan said, cutting in sharply.

"Ryan, why not?" Haylie asked.

"Haylie, don't you get it? If she hears that she's your replacement, she'll try and get you out of the way." Ryan stated.

"Ryan, I know Sharpay's not the best choice, but she's your sister, and around this time of year, Taylor and Gabriella are busy with Decathlon." Haylie replied.

"Yeah, but the guys could take some time off from basketball!" Ryan shot back.

Kelsi looked at them, and cleared her throat, while Haylie and Ryan stopped talking.

"I know over the years, Sharpay can be abit untrustworthy, but Haylie has a point: Gabriella and Taylor would like to fill in for Haylie if we asked, but as seeing they will be really busy at Decathlon, and you know how they get when it comes to matches and things like that."

"And Sharpay was the only one to took the opperunity." Ryan said dully, and Haylie looked at him.

"Please, Ryan?" Haylie asked, giving him a puppy dog pout, while Kelsi smiled.

"Alright. But, if anything goes wrong--"

Haylie gave him a hug, and she smiled as she pulled back.

"Ryan, she's just going to be a replacement. Sharpay's not going to fill in for me."

Ryan frowned.

Didn't she realize she almost got hurt when she first came here? After all, even if Sharpay didn't show it, she was still angry that Haylie "stole" Ryan away from her.

"Haylie, she almost got you _injured_ and nearly made you drop out from the musical in junior year. Doesn't that mean something?" Ryan asked, confused by her ease at her picked replacement.

"Let's just try it, okay? It's not like anything is going to happen." Haylie stated, as she got up from the desk she was sitting in, as well as Kelsi. Ryan just contuined to sit in his chair, and he felt Haylie's eyes cast over at him.

"I know you think that Sharpay will try and ruin--"

"Haylie, trust me. In the years I've known her, she will do anything to get what she wants."

Haylie smiled, and said, "Don't you realize that the Wildcats will always come up on top, Ryan? If Sharpay is a step closer to her plan, the Wildcats will be three steps ahead."

Ryan shook his head. "Someday the Wildcats won't, and Sharpay will suceed."

"That's someday, Ryan." She gave him one last smile before joining Kelsi

When Ryan walked out of the room himself, he almost got a heart attack when he saw Sharpay standing there.

"Sharpay!" he stated.

"So, are you done?" she asked.

"Yeah..we are." Ryan said shortly.

His reply didn't stop Sharpay from asking him the question she probably had on her mind all day: "So, am I Haylie's replacement?"

Sadly, yes she was. Ryan didn't understand why he didn't want her to be: It was Haylie's choice for Sharpay to be her replacement, and not his, but he didn't want Haylie to get hurt in the process.

"Yes. You are." Ryan stated, and Sharpay clapped her hands.

"Great! I'll be the best replacement I can be!"

Somehow, Ryan doubt she would.


	4. The Curse Begins

**Author's Note: I'm glad everyone is liking the story so far! Enjoy chapter four, everyone!**

**Chapter Four: The Curse Begins**

"Ryan, I don't see why your so defensive about Sharpay." Haylie stated.

"Why can't I be?" Ryan asked.

They were sitting in the auditorium waiting for Kelsi to come, and for awhile now, Haylie had to listen to Ryan rant about Sharpay.

It wasn't like she agreed with him: they all did, but Haylie thought maybe Sharpay was going to be good this year.

Or be the naughtiest she could be, you mean!

"She's your sister, for starters. Of all the advice I've been given, it's been that even the evilest people have hearts. She can't be all that bad."

"Haylie, she's been ruining lives since preschool. Don't you think that means something?" Ryan asked her.

"Maybe. But, maybe she'll have the holiday spirit, and won't be a Strooge this year."

She saw Ryan roll his eyes under his hat, and she smiled as she leaned back.

"I don't think so. By the way it's been going, she's going to have coal in her stocking, and won't be able to go to the lodge this year."

Every year, for Christmas break, the Evans family have been going to the lodge up in Canada, and Haylie was forunate to be asked by Ryan, even if she did deny twice, saying he should spend it with his family.

Just then, the doors of the auditorium swung open, and Kelsi came in, and to Haylie's curious glance, and Ryan's raising horror, Sharpay followed behind her.

The two girls looked at them, and Kelsi gave them a small smile.

"Sharpay's here to learn the routine. Is that okay?" she asked.

Ryan was shaking his head, but Haylie gave Kelsi a smile in return.

"Sure. That'd be great. Right, Ryan?" she asked, as she grinned.

"I guess." Ryan said glumly as they made their way towards the stage.

Kelsi went over to the piano, while Haylie and Ryan got into position, and Sharpay just watched. The music started, and Haylie was so lost in the dancing and the singing, she forgotten that Sharpay was in the room, and it seemed that Ryan had forgotten too, but when the music stopped, Kelsi and Sharpay were clapping, and Sharpay wore a smile on her face.

"Wow! I don't know if I can do that." Sharpay commented.

"I bet you could." Haylie said.

When Kelsi was going over Ryan's parts, Haylie was surprised to see Sharpay walking over to her, carrying a bottled water.

"Here. I thought you might be thirsty, so I got you some bottled water." she replied.

"Thanks, Sharpay." Haylie responded, and Sharpay smiled.

"Don't mention it." she said, as Haylie took a drink.

As Haylie drank the liquid, the drink was suppose to make her throat clear, but instead, her throat felt rather dry. Maybe once she got used to it, it'd be okay.

That's when Kelsi turned to her when she was done with Ryan.

"Okay, Haylie. Let's hear you sing, now."

When Haylie opened her mouth to sing, Kelsi frowned, and Haylie stopped singing, while frowning also.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Haylie...are you feeling okay?" Kelsi asked, and at that question, Ryan turned his attention towards the two girls.

"I'm fine...aren't I?" she asked.

"Your voice doesn't sound good to me." Kelsi stated.

Ryan instantly shot Sharpay a glare, and Sharpay looked at him.

"What? All I did was offer her some water." Sharpay commented.

Ryan picked up the water bottle that sat by Haylie's feet, and he shook it, and he frowned.

"It looks to me like Mom's old fashioned flavor for danger, Sharpay." he replied.

"Why? What is it?" Kelsi asked.

"Our mom would place in some special water so her food would taste good at her parties. I'm not saying it's dangerous or anything like that, but it can lead to a raspy throat if you don't use it correctly." he explained, while Sharpay's ususal scowl came on.

"So what? Mom says the raspy throat will go away in a few days, Ryan. No big deal. It's water." Sharpay said snappily.

"Sharpay, we don't have a few days!" Ryan stated, and Haylie felt the tears well up in her eyes. She was so stupid, thinking that Sharpay could turn her evil ways before Christmas, but she guessed not.

Kelsi sighed, and shook her head, as she stood up.

"Well, I guess we can't do anything with the singing for now."

Haylie wiped away the tears as she got her backpack from the floor, and she turned around to see Ryan standing here.

"Sorry." she whispered, not wanting the rasp to be heard. If she felt like she let anyone down, it was Ryan.

Ryan smiled down at her as he took her hand.

"It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes, right?"

Haylie attempted to smile abit, but she shook her head.

"It's not okay. I ruined the show for everyone!"

"You didn't know until I told you guys...don't be so hard on yourself, Haylie."

As they walked out to the parking lot, Haylie realized that Sharpay might just get the spotlight after all.


	5. Another Side Of Sharpay Revealed

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Sorry if this chapter is short! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Another Side Of Sharpay**

After Haylie got her raspy throat, Ryan and Kelsi have decided: if Haylie didn't get better before the show, Sharpay could take the place of Haylie, and Ryan didn't like it one bit. But, he could say that one of Sharpay's schemes actually worked, while the rest had failed.

"Dude, it's like The Little Mermaid, right? Where that evil witch takes Ariel's voice?" Chad asked. Ryan raised an eyebrow, and he noticed that Chad was right: Haylie was Ariel, while Sharpay was the evil witch.

So, what was his secret persona?

The prince, no doubt.

"Chad, don't make her feel worse!" Taylor prompted.

"What? I was just making a joke!" Chad stated.

Ryan just shook his head, and looked over at Haylie, who was sitting between him and Gabriella, staring silently at her food. Haylie hadn't spoken all day, and Ryan wanted her to atleast say something. "Haylie, say something!" he plead, while the other Wildcats looked at the blonded-haired couple sadly. But, Haylie still stared down at her food, probably still thinking she let Kelsi and Ryan down.

"Ryan, it'll be okay." Troy told him.

"How? She told me she ruined the show for everyone just because Sharpay gave her a stupid bottle of water, Troy!" Ryan stated, getting up, and grabbed his tray.

It wasn't until he spotted Sharpay walking out of the cafeteria, and he followed her, wanting to talk about Haylie. "Sharpay?" he asked.

Sharpay twirled around, and she asked, "What is it now, Ryan?"

"Sharpay, you said you wouldn't meddle in with my relationship with Haylie." Ryan said, not wanting the anger to show. If was one person he didn't want to get angry at, it was Sharpay.

Sharpay was silent, but then she spoke.

"We were always the star-dudded duo, brother. We always got what we wanted, and if we didn't, we'd certainly go out of our way to get it, and it didn't matter if we hurt someone. That's just what we did."

What was all this "we" stuff?

"Sharpay, that's you. For me, it's not like that." Ryan replied.

"Oh, really? Did you tell Haylie that you were part of the choas that involved Troy and Gabriella? I didn't think so." Sharpay explained, her smile growing into a sneer.

"She doesn't need to know about that! It's long forgotten." Ryan said.

"It doesn't matter. She could still find out." Sharpay replied.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry if Haylie took your place as my partner, but I don't want her to get hurt."

Sharpay's sneer twisted into a scowl.

"She's like Gabriella! She took everything I had coming for me! She took you, she took my musical..."

That's when Ryan realized that Sharpay was about to cry. He hadn't seen her cry since...well, ever.

"She didn't take anything from you." Ryan explained.

Sharpay gazed at him with a bleary vision.

"Oh, sure! Your acting just like Troy when he wants to defend Gabriella! Noone wants to see the super-couple break up, and now I have to deal with their sidekicks!"

Of course he had to defend Haylie. He loved her, didn't he? And of course Sharpay didn't approve of his relationship with her because she hung out with the Wildcats.

"Look, if Haylie doesn't get better in a few days, you can be her replacement for the Christmas show. I just wanted you to know that." Ryan stated, before turning around to go back into the cafeteria, realizing he just seen another side that noone else saw in Sharpay in the history of East High.


	6. Secret Santa

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Secret Santa**

It was just a few days before the Christmas show, but something was new this year: the preschool where the Wildcats met each other (except for Haylie) was holding a cermony where "santa" would be seeing the kids.

And guess who would be santa?

"No! Some kid's dream is going to be shattered because I will be playing Santa!" Ryan protested.

"Ryan, think about it. The mall, at charties, christmas shows...they are all imposters, and if the real Santa came--" Taylor prompted.

"I'm not doing it. Especially if were visiting Lilly's group." Ryan stubbornly said.

They requested Lilly's group by default, of course. And the lady would be running Lilly's group was touched that high-schoolers would be coming to visit.

"It's not often a group of high-schoolers would take interest in a group of kids!" she stated.

Well, they weren't your average kids, that's for sure!

"You have to. You'd make a good old St. Nick." Troy joked, and Ryan glared at him.

"Then why don't _you _do it?" he asked.

"We all have assigned parts, Ryan. Noone is going to switch." Kelsi told him.

Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke were going to show the youngsters some practical (yet, simple) basketball moves, Kelsi was going to play the piano, while Gabriella, Haylie (Ryan insisted she came, and her voice had gotten slightly better) and Taylor each took turns reading to the kids, while Ryan was going to dress up as Santa, but was hang out with Lilly as well, because Haylie wasn't going to be spending alot of time with her.

When they entered the classroom, the Wildcats felt very tall, considering they were over at the high school.

A woman in her late twenties came over to greet them.

"You must be the students that were said to come over. My name is Miss Nelson." the woman stated, while every Wildcat said their name.

Suddenly, a rush of blonde hair knocked Ryan over, and Miss Nelson had a concerned expression on her face as the mysterious voice began to chant, "Ryan, Ryan!"

"I'm so sorry! Is she always like this?" she asked as Ryan smiled as he picked up Lilly.

"No. Only to her favorite people." Troy explained, giving Lilly a quick hair rustle before Ryan gently placed her down so she could greet the others.

Miss Nelson pulled Ryan away while everyone was going to their stations.

"I hope Lilly isn't going to be upset when she realizes that you'll be playing Santa. She seems to like you alot." Miss Nelson explained.

"Why would Lilly be upset? She seen Santa at the mall, at shows, and at charties." Ryan replied.

"But, you know how little kids are, Ryan. When she gets older, the truth will be harsh." Miss Nelson commented.

Ryan nodded. He and Sharpay were in the same boat when they were younger, and while their parents tried to explain that there was no Santa Claus, the twins became somewhat angry (Ryan actually kicked his father in the shins, if that's too hard to believe).

Lilly came running over to them just then, and started to tug on Ryan's hand.

"Come on, Ryan! I wanna go play dress up!" she stated.

Miss Nelson smiled at her, and nodded her head at Ryan, before going to check up on the other Wildcats.

Ryan let Lilly lead him towards the dress-up corner, where a trunk sat that was filled with hats, clothes, and other things to help a child create a make-believe world.

As always, Ryan felt more at home when he could be another person, and that's what he planned on doing with Lilly.

Lilly pulled out a white dress for herself, and a top hat and a black suit for Ryan.

"So, what are we playing today, Lilly?" he asked.

"Miss Nelson has been reading us this story about two people who spot each other at a party, and that's what were going to play." Lilly explained.

What? No catch?

But, Ryan nodded, and got into the suit, and replaced his newsboy cap with the top hat, while Lilly got into her white dress, which was abit lomg for her, actually.

As Ryan got into the character of an english gentleman, he also paid close to attention to Miss Nelson, who'd pull him away from Lilly's New England World.

"Dude...what are you _wearing_?"

Ryan shook his head, and realized that Troy, Jason, and Chad were all looking at him oddly, but they all had that smirk on their faces.

"It's...uh...I'm playing dress-up with Lilly." Ryan stated, as his cheeks flushed with pink.

"Whatever, man." Chad replied, as Lilly came over.

"Do you guys wanna play dress-up?" she asked, and Ryan tried not to laugh.

"Uh, no thanks, Lilly. Hey, it's almost time to meet Santa, so you better get undressed." Troy said, while Lilly nodded and tugged off the white dress, and smiled at Ryan.

"See you later, Ryan!" she stated, as she joined Troy, Chad, and Jason.

Ryan took off the suit and top hat, and placed them in the trunk, and went to go find Miss Nelson.

He found her waiting in the hallway, and she entrusted him a large box.

"Inside is your Santa costume, and you can go change in the bathroom down the hall." Miss Nelson explained.

As Ryan got changed, he thought about what Miss Nelson had said. Was it possible that Lilly would be able to know it's him in the suit? It's not like he'll be noticeable, unlike Chad or Zeke.

"Okay, everyone! Santa's coming, so get ready!" he heard Miss Nelson say, and he just gad to smile as he came into the room.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he said, while every kid in the room screamed, and if they weren't excited already, they were surely excited now.

One by one, every kid told "Santa" what they wanted, and Ryan promised them that he would certainly bring them the certain gift.

Finally, it was Lilly's turn, and Ryan asked, "So, what do you want, little girl?" he asked.

"Santa, I know you only bring toys, but do you think that maybe you could make Haylie's voice stronger again? My mommy is taking me to the Christmas show down at Lava Springs, and I want to her sing."

Ryan didn't know what to say: how did Lilly know that Haylie's voice wasn't at it's best?

"Well, I'll try my best." Ryan replied, and Lilly gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Santa." Lilly said, and Miss Nelson helped her down.

After a few more kids, the line was done, and Ryan could get dressed in his normal clothes.

When he returned, Lilly almost ran him over, stating, "Ryan, you missed him! You missed Santa!"

Ryan chuckled, and asked, "What did you ask him, Lilly?"

"To make Haylie's voice stronger."

When the Wildcats left the preschool, Haylie came over to him just then.

"You were perfect as Santa, Ryan." Haylie explained.

"I guess I was, wasn't I?" he asked.

Maybe being the role as Santa wasn't all that bad after all.


	7. Bad News

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Bad News**

More Haylie didn't talk, the stronger she had gotten, so when she came to school that day, she ran up to Ryan, and gave him a hug.

"I'm feeling so much better!" she stated, while Ryan laughed, and gave her a smile.

"I'm glad. But, can you sing?" he asked.

"Well, my mom says I shouldn't sing for more than two more days. After that, I think I can." she explained, and she saw Ryan frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Haylie, in just two days, the show will start!" Ryan explained.

"Ryan, I'll be better by then." Haylie told him gently.

"But...but...I already told Sharpay she could be your replacement, and if you get better, who knows what she'll do to you!" Ryan stated.

Haylie bit her lip as she registered what Ryan had told her.

She didn't want it to be like last year where Sharpay scared her so much that she almost had to drop out, and she didn't want to do that to anyone, considering they all worked so hard on the show.

"I understand." she said quietly.

"If there was only some way you could be in it, but Let It Snow is only a two person act, like we planned." Ryan replied, as they started walking towards Ms. Darbus' classroom.

The only thing that made Haylie frown deepen was the smug smile that was on Sharpay's lips as she and Ryan passed by to get to their seats.

"I see your better." Sharpay stated, the smile still on her face.

"Yes." Haylie said.

"But, I've been told you can't--"

"Sharpay." Ryan told her firmly, and Sharpay's smile melted into a scowl.

"Ryan, we all know she can talk, but she can't sing!" she replied loudly so everyone could hear, and their turned to their heads to look at her.

Haylie felt the tears coming to her eyes, and Ryan glared at Sharpay.

"Just because your in the show, doesn't give you a right to rub it in Haylie's face like that!"

"So? She'll forget about it." Sharpay replied.

Ryan still glared at her, while Haylie tried her best not to cry, but seeing the look on Sharpay's face ment she won again.

After homeroom got out, Sharpay stopped her.

"Don't think you can try and stop me, because my plan has already been unleashed." she explained.

Suddenly, something in Haylie snapped, and she cried, "Why is performing with Ryan mean so much to you? Why?" she asked.

Sharpay's eyes grew wide at Haylie's statement, and Haylie covered her mouth with her hand, wishing she hadn't been so mean. Peforming with Ryan, as she was told, was a ritual that Sharpay wanted to keep for all these years, until Haylie came.

"Because...basically, he's really the only family member I have. My mom, sure, she pays attention to me and Ryan, but she isn't around often, and have you seen my dad? Of course not! He was here during the summer, but that's about it, and me and Ryan only get to talk to him on the phone once or twice, so do you know how hard that is for me and Ryan? You don't, do you? Not having a parent around? Your lucky to have your family, your boyfriend, and a group of friends in your life when I bascially have noone!"

Haylie stood still as Sharpay began to cry: hard, with tears streaming down her cheeks, and Haylie couldn't say a word. Did she really take the only family member Sharpay had left? Ryan had always said that even though she was mean, she was still his sister, even if they didn't trust her sometimes.

"Sharpay...I'm sorry. I didn't know performing with Ryan ment this much to you."

Sharpay blinked some back some tears as she glared angerily at her.

"How can you? You don't know what it's like!"

"My father died when I was small. Atleast you have a father that you and Ryan get to talk to. And this isn't the first Christmas without him." Haylie stated, not believing she was saying this to Sharpay, but it felt right, though.

"I guess that's bad..." Sharpay trailed off, and she sighed.

Haylie smiled, and stated, "If youn really want to perform with Ryan, it's alright with me."

Sharpay had a curious expression on her face.

"Really? You'd let me do that?" she asked.

"Of course. And I can always be in the next one." Haylie replied.

Finally, Haylie saw Sharpay smile, and she said, "Thanks...I guess that means your my replacement?"

"Kind of sounds like it, doesn't it?" Haylie asked, while Sharpay gave her another smile.

"I guess it does. Thanks again, Haylie." Sharpay said.

"Like I said, it's nothing. Think of it as my present to you." Haylie stated, and she was surprised to hear Sharpay giggle, the blonde-haired girl stopped, and returned to her evil state.

"But, you do know you have to keep this moment to yourself, right? If anyone finds out I've been nice to you or they have heard I had a breakdown, you will track you down." she explained icly.

"Don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets." Haylie said.

"Good." Sharpay replied before walking down the halls to her first hour, and Haylie stared after her for a few seconds, until the bell had but her out of her daydream, and she rushed to her next class.


	8. A Change Of Heart

**Author's Note: I hoped everyone enjoyed this story, because chapter nine is the final chapter! Thanks to all who have reviewed!**

**Chapter Eight: A Change Of Heart**

It was finally opening night, and Ryan was very nervous. Of course, he peformed at school, but here, it was different: different song, different routine, different teacher.

Different partner.

The only thing that stayed the same was Kelsi, who was still going to play the piano.

"Are you ready?" Kelsi asked, as Ryan jumped, and he turned around, stating, "No!"

"Ryan, I know your not peforming with Haylie, but you have been performing with Sharpay since forever, so it's not like it's anything different." Kelsi explained.

Ryan nodded.

"Yeah...of course." he replied as Sharpay and Haylie came through the door.

Ryan gave a small smile to Haylie as she smiled back and went over to where Ryan was standing.

"You'll do great. I know you will." she said.

"But, it won't be the same!" Ryan replied.

"Ryan, how many times must I tell you? It won't be, but I gave Sharpay my spot for a reason." Haylie explained.

"Why, though? I want to know that." Ryan stated.

"If I said anything, she'll track me down to make sure I won't tell a soul, but I think you know why, Ryan."

"Why?" Ryan asked again.

"Your the only family member she has. I thought you knew that." Haylie commented.

Well, Ryan did know, considering their parents were out and about being poweful and in charge, but he kind of forgotten.

"Of course I did...I just sort of...forgot. Ever since I could remember, I was Sharpay's shadow, and not Sharpay's twin brother. The nice twin compared to the Ice Princess." he explained, and Haylie smiled.

"Well, you are nice!" she replied, and Ryan remembered then that she was actually the first person to see who he really was when he wasn't around Sharpay, so of course she would say something like that.

As it came closer and closer to his and Sharpay's act, Ryan felt even more nervous than ever, and it didn't help that Sharpay kept looking at him ever now and then, with a frown on her face. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and he went over to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ryan, I've been thinking, and...I don't think I should peform with you." she admitted, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"But, Sharpay...Haylie gave you her spot so you can perform with me!" he said.

"I know, but.." Sharpay stated, biting her lower lip.

"Look, Sharpay, we can't have this now. Ms. Farrow said no more switiching."

"Ryan, do you really want to perform with me? No, you don't! You said it yourself that if you could, you could dance and sing with Haylie whenever you want, right? Well, I'm giving you just that. To peform with Haylie." Sharpay said, and Ryan became speechless.

Was Sharpay actually changing her ways?

What about her brilliant scheme that actually worked?

"Sharpay...I don't know what to say." he explained.

"Well, I'm only doing this once. So you better make the most of it."

And when Haylie walked up to them, Ryan was shocked to see Sharpay place a hand on her head, and explain to Haylie, "I think I'm coming down with something...you better fill in my place, Haylie. Ryan can't do it alone!"

Haylie looked at him.

"Ryan, what is she talking about?"

"And for our final act, Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans, doing Let It Snow!"

Ryan smiled as he took her hand.

"I'll explain later," he said, as they made their way to the stage.

And out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sharpay gave them a little smile bfore walking off with the backstage nurse.


	9. Everyone Wins

**Author's Note: I'm glad everyone enjoyed this story! The final chapter is up!**

**Chapter Nine: Everyone Wins**

Haylie gazed at the people that were in the audience:

Troy and his basketball buddies

Gabriella and Taylor

Her mother

Sharpay and Ryan's mother

Lilly and her mother

"Ready?" she heard Ryan whisper in her ear as she nodded to Kelsi to start the piano.

All through their routine, Haylie couldn't help but to figure out why Sharpay let her go ahead and peform with Ryan, while it her plan to drive a stake through their routine so Sharpay could be in it.

Right?

As their routine got done, everyone started clapping, and Haylie smiled, and she saw Sharpay peeking through the curtain, and she smiled.

"Before we end this show tonight, I want to thank one special person. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be doing this, but even though we had a semi rough patch, I want to thabk her anyway. Sharpay Evans, will you please come on to the stage?"

Everyone was silent when Sharpay came onto the stage, and her expression read uncertain.

Why Haylie was thanking Sharpay was a complete question, but she considered about what Sharpay had told her, she thought Sharpay deserved some limelight too.

"Say something!" she whispered, and Sharpay crackled, "Thanks...Haylie."

"Well, if it wasn't for you, none of this wouldn't have happened." Haylie stated, and that's when everyone started to clap, and Haylie, Ryan, and Sharpay went backstage, and that's when Sharpay turned around to face her when Ryan being congraulated.

"Why did you thank me? You didn't need to." Sharpay said simply.

Haylie smiled as she looked at her.

"I just had to do it. Or, rather, I wanted to." Haylie stated.

"Well, thanks--"

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around Haylie's legs, and she fell, while the giggling started.

"Lilly!" she cried, as the little girl came and gave her a hug.

"Haylie, you and Ryan were 'mazing!" she explained.

"That's _amazing_, dear. Good job, Haylie." Mrs. Jacobs said.

"Thank you, Miss Jacobs."

As Haylie was saying good-bye to everyone, Ryan came up to her while carrying Lily, and he stated, "Lily wants to know if your going to have a Christmas party again before we leave for the lodge."

Haylie gazed at the little girl, who gave her a smile.

"Sure. But..I think it'll be just the three of us. Maybe we can play in the snow or something." Haylie suggested, while Lily clapped her hands.

"Yay! Were going to play in the snow!"

As they placed Lily in the back of her car, a snowflake danced infront of Haylie and Ryan as Haylie just looked around.

"My first Christmas in New Mexico. How cool is that?" she asked.

Ryan laughed as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I think it's very cool. It's been two and half years and a summer that you moved here." he stated.

Haylie smiled as she looked at him.

"I see someone had kept count...since I haven't."

Ryan grinned as they got into the car to join Lily, and Haylie thought that this maybe might be the perfect Christmas after all.


End file.
